


【斯坦福桥】潮汐

by Saphirblau507



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirblau507/pseuds/Saphirblau507
Summary: “如果这是爱，如果这个人爱我。为什么我不断地感受到难以承受的痛苦。不断地控制不住地流泪呢”“人皆杀死爱人。弱者用刀剑，强者用亲吻”
Relationships: Jadon Sancho/Phil Foden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	【斯坦福桥】潮汐

**Author's Note:**

> *BGM：Let Me Down Slowly  
> (Alec Benjamin/Alessia Cara)  
> *我流线下三度学派  
> *追妻火葬场

（0）

“我喜欢海。”  
少年的蓝眼睛映着蓝天月光。  
碎钻石的晶莹，静谧明亮。

（1）

菲尔·福登站在山脚下已经挺久了。

他有些尴尬地撑着把破了个洞的黑伞，努力把头往旁边偏着，想避开从那上面倾泻下来的雨水，不过毫无用处；脑袋后面已经被打湿。

年轻男孩低头看了一眼手表——距离游览车来接自己的预定时间还差半个钟。这意味着，他得继续在这个鸟不拉屎的鬼地方待到太阳刚好落下地平线，再听着自己空荡荡的胃演奏30分钟的命运交响曲。

他生无可恋地叹了口气，随后在脑海里用自己能想到的最恶毒的语言，把骗自己进山然后跑路的导游骂了一万遍。

实际上，菲尔·福登不是来旅游的。他刚进行完野外生存训练。过一阵子，他就要奔赴武装冲突地区，作为战地记者，实时报道战事情况。

干这行的都要经过专门的体能培训，福登这种先天体力不占优势的更是如此。他的家人曾经苦口婆心地劝他找个安全点的差事，譬如在写字楼给文书盖章。听腻了父辈的陈词滥调，他便干脆独自去了泰晤士报总部，回来的时候拿着聘用书，拍在他们面前的桌上。

“他自打大学毕业之后就魔魔怔怔的！我的上帝！”福登拖着行李箱准备离开家参加第一次专业技术培训时，听见母亲哭着对隔壁边出来看热闹边系着围裙的妇女抱怨道。“我就不该允许他去学什么摄影和新闻学——他还年轻！不知道是什么人给他灌了些没用的迷魂汤！”

“妈妈，我走了。”福登转过身冲她招手。“你和爸爸在家照顾好自己。”

“别叫我妈妈！”女人喊道。“走出这个家门，就别想再回来！”

一个空易拉罐从福登的脸侧飞了过去。福登歪了歪头，刚好避开。

“冰箱里有我昨天刚买的冰淇淋……”

他勉强勾起嘴角，朝女人微微笑了笑。

“很好吃。送给你的。母亲节快乐。”

随后飞出来的是一个塑料瓶。这次他没躲过。啪嗒一声，不轻不重地打在胸口处。福登向后一个趔趄，顿了一下，努力稳住身形，放下停在空中的手，转身离去。

（2）

车到了。

福登收起雨伞，跟着队伍上车。他巴不得早点收，因为旁边有个白发苍苍的老头一直盯着他看，把他看得浑身发毛。头发被雨水淋湿，这种事他也不想，不过有伞就起码能挡住一大半的雨，撑着它虽然看起来可笑，但实际上还是有点用的。

人有点多，因为车上应有的乘客包括他们的训练小队和一个旅游团。福登费劲地挤过吵闹的人群，艰难地抢到了一个空座位。他舒舒服服地一屁股坐上去，把背包放在膝盖上，埋下头就开始准备打瞌睡；车里的喧闹对他来说空若无物。

刚眯着眼睛打了会盹，汽车猛然启动；惯性作用导致他的头重重地磕在前座的椅背上。他不悦地睁开眼，首先看见的却是刚才那个老头子，倒在地上痛苦地呻吟着——看来是没座位坐，又年龄大了站不稳。

福登站起身来，背起双肩包，努嘴示意老头子坐自己的位置。

“坐我这里吧。”

对面突然传来一个似曾相识的声音。福登抬眼去看，一个男子正蹲下来把老头扶起，再将他搀扶到一个位置坐好。老头连声道谢，倒抽着冷气，一手捂着蹭伤的额头。

“杰登·桑乔？”

看到那人的侧脸时，他不由自主地轻声念出对方的名字来。

那人闻声回过头，跟他四目相对。

福登看见他的黑眼睛里瞬间映出丝笑意来。

“是你啊，菲尔。”

（3）

福登不知道说什么，气氛顿时僵了僵。车子一个颠簸，老头子突然剧烈地咳嗽，他旁边的好心人七嘴八舌地建议他换到靠前的位置去，占两个座平躺下来。

“你回去坐吧。”福登垂着眼睛不去看桑乔。

“我腿麻了。”桑乔若无其事地解释。“起来走走。”

“坐在靠窗的位置！对，那里。”几个乘客热心地把他搀扶到福登的位置旁边。“先生，你可以让一下吗？你这个位子旁边是空的。”

福登只得站起身来让路。老头的脚被抬起来时还控制不住地乱动，不慎踢在他小腿上，福登皱了皱眉，弯下身子揉了揉，再扶着栏杆站稳。

桑乔不知道什么时候靠得离他近了些；福登不自在地侧过身子想换个栏杆握，对方却一手握在了他想换的那根杆子上面。

“……你长高了。”

桑乔低头打量了他一下。

福登挑挑眉，朝他微笑。

“毕竟四年了。”

“现在改成运动风了？”桑乔打趣地问。“我记得从前你从来不碰棒球外套。”

“人总是会变的。”福登弹了弹自己的鸭舌帽。“你现在不是也打扮得人模人样了？换做以前，我可不敢想象你穿廉价冲锋衣的样子。”

他们俩心照不宣地笑起来。

“你也来旅游？”桑乔瞟了一眼福登脖子上挂着的号码牌。“现在游客也需要叫号了？”

“不是。”福登低头看了看自己的牌子。“我来培训——体能培训。”

“哇哦。”桑乔有些惊讶地笑了笑。

又是一阵沉默。

福登玩起了自己的棒球服下摆。把白色的边缘往外卷，再慢慢展开。

“你不好意思的时候，就会这样。”

学校门口，桑乔把他的脑袋塞进自己怀里，咯咯笑得像被人挠了痒痒。

“别大庭广众的亲我。”福登挣扎着，在他手臂里瓮声瓮气地说。

“那你能怎么办？”桑乔松开他，捏捏他白皙的脸，“亲回来？你踮脚都够不到我。”

“……”福登撇过脸不看他，任凭他在那得意洋洋地喋喋不休。

“说够了吗？”

他揪住桑乔的衣领，往下一拽，扯得对方弯下身来；嘴唇毫不犹豫地贴了上去，灵活的舌头熟练地伸进他的齿间，温度与柔软彼此相融，绵长地互相纠缠。福登下意识地微微闭上了眼睛，再慢慢睁开时，却见对方正入神地盯着自己。

“你今天还会等我一起吗？”

他鬼使神差地开口问道。

“……当然。”

桑乔吻了吻他的额头。

（4）

突然一声巨响，轮胎爆了，车抛锚在大马路中央。福登一个没站稳，身子直直地向前冲去，差点重蹈覆辙刚才那位可怜老爷子的剧情——好在桑乔动作迅速，一个箭步冲上前，拉住了他的胳膊。不过车停得太快，他俩都控制不住地往前倒，桑乔干脆又迈了一步，把身体垫在他下面，两个人应声摔在地上。

“嘶……”桑乔躺在他下面，捂着疼痛难忍的后脑。

福登快速爬起来扶起他，“没事吧？”

真行，那下子摔得可是够狠的。福登慌了神，赶快半跪在地上，帮他慢慢揉着。

“你可别摔成痴呆了，我负不起这个责任，”他开玩笑地边揉边说。“我没事，不用替我挡。”

桑乔不吭声，定定地看着他半天。福登正觉得奇怪，刚想收回手去，对方就握住了他的手。

“我愿意。”

桑乔故作深情地凝望着他。

“我靠！”福登一把甩开他的手，车厢里顿时响起一片起哄声，他窘迫地踢了桑乔一脚。

“看不出原来你们是情侣！”几个驴友七嘴八舌地打岔，“藏得够深的！”

“所以刚才是求婚了吗？我觉得搞反了，应该换那个棕色皮肤的男生——”

“什么？谁逆我CP？”

一阵微弱的音乐声响起，众人噤了声，回头一看，一个满脸傻笑的女孩正用手机播放婚礼进行曲。

现在的人怎么都这么八卦。福登觉得自己尴尬得脚趾能抠出三室一厅。

“我不认识他！”福登无语地转身就走，“杰登，你自己惹的乱子你自己负责——”

“我都答应了，你不能抛夫弃子——”桑乔惨叫一声，“菲尔，你好狠的心——”

“答应他！答应他！”一时无聊的乘客们继续起哄起来——英国人就这个毛病，啥时候都非常乐天派，连被困在荒郊野岭时都是如此。福登红着脸往里走，几个人带头堵住了他的去路，还把他往桑乔那边推。桑乔笑嘻嘻地把他往怀里一搂，福登一脸苦瓜相地被他蹂躏着自己的头毛。

感谢上帝，自动门开了。

“我们往前再走五公里，有一个山庄接待游客。”司机适时地开口，“目前车已经彻底坏掉了，非常抱歉，过后我们会给大家赔偿的。”

“下车！”福登气急败坏地凑近桑乔耳边说了句话，转身就走。桑乔乐颠颠地双手插兜，坏小子似的吹着口哨，不紧不慢地跟在他身后。

其实这种相处方式也不错——像铁哥们儿一样。

福登心想。

这不是挺和谐的么？

（5）

桑乔在他身边走着，自然地拿过他手上比较重的袋子；福登没有拒绝，也同样自然地递了过去。

不知道什么时候，雨已经停了，阳光直射在脸上，明亮但刺眼。

“你的伞呢？”桑乔扭头问他。

“没带伞，我美黑。”福登傲慢地扬起头。“你想打就打自己的。”

“你美黑？你美黑成功的话，离世界末日也不远了。”桑乔打趣道，“不管怎么晒都只发红不变黑，你们白种人的优势就在这里。”

“别跟我搞种族对立，我还要命，”福登一把推开他，“没有伞。”

“那这个是什么？”桑乔贱兮兮地指着袋子的开口。“你就是不想让我用你的东西。”

“那个不是伞。”福登瞥了一眼露出来的伞尖，“是屠龙宝剑。”

桑乔把伞抽出来，抖了抖上面的水。

“Gosh。”他惊叹了一声。“还是我当年送你的那把。”

“嗯。”福登脑子里正想着晚上吃什么。“破了个洞，不过还能用——你拿着它遮阳的时候，阳光就会通过洞直射你的双眼。非常精准。”

“哦。”桑乔查看了那两个洞，觉得自己撑着它会很像蝙蝠侠，便讪讪地把伞收了回去。“伞的保护套你丢掉了？”

“没丢，缠在梅森·格林伍德给你亲手做的骨灰盒上了。”福登揽过他的肩膀，“晚上吃什么，杰登？快点帮我做个选择，披萨还是意粉？”

“咖喱饭。”桑乔诚恳地看着他的眼睛。“我八百年没吃米饭了。”

“……你从德国留学回来就喜欢吃这玩意儿？”福登想跳起来把他的脑壳打开，看看里面是不是都被酸菜猪肉填满了。

“布拉欣跟我说这边的咖喱饭还行。”桑乔舔舔嘴唇。“我回国之前他告诉我的。”

“布拉欣……噢。”

福登咂咂嘴。迪亚斯怎么没跟自己说过这茬儿？他可不信迪亚斯跟自己的关系还不如跟桑乔。

“说起他……”福登转转眼珠。“他老早之前还说找个机会，我们三个一起聚一聚。这不，你回曼彻斯特来了，也挺好的。”

“……是挺好的。”

桑乔附和道。

他们并肩走着，默契地在很长一段时间内一声不吭。

“那你呢？”

桑乔突然没头没脑地冒出一句话来。

“我什么？”福登看着他温和地微笑，一副明知故问的架势。

“你最近……”

桑乔像是下了很大的决心，咬着嘴唇，一个单词一个单词地往外蹦。

“还好吗？”

（6）

抑郁发作的时候其实并不太难熬，因为这种情绪就像吃饭睡觉一样，在他不辞而别远走国外的第一年，就成为了生活的重要组成部分。福登每天起床的时候都要先平躺半个小时缓解剧烈的头痛，第一堂课总是不能按时去，将近九点时才慢慢推开教室的门，走到最后一排靠喝带来的茶提起精神。

“嘿，你瘦得太明显了。”格林伍德坐在他旁边，用碳素笔钝的那一头戳他的手臂。

“有吗？”福登心不在焉地咬着吸管。

“嗯。”对方懒散地靠在椅背上。“不值得。”

“什么不值得？”他瞟了格林伍德一眼，继续低下头写数学题。

“……因为他。”

旁人的语气突然不一样起来。

“转头看看——你身边不是只有他一个人啊。”

福登抬起脸来瞧他，眼神在他脸上逡巡几下，像是终于忍不住了似的，扑哧笑出声来。

“干嘛？”小两岁的学弟一脸不悦，“有什么好笑的。”

“是啊，”福登挑挑眉，伸手掐了一下男孩饱满的脸蛋。“我身边还有你这么好的弟弟。”

格林伍德翻了个白眼，没好气地踹开旁边的凳子，把帽子往脑袋上一扣，自顾自开门走人。

福登百无聊赖地转着笔，抬头盯了半天的天花板，直到窗玻璃反射的阳光晃得眼睛发花。

感情这种东西就像拼图。

菲尔·福登心脏的中央那块，沟壑分明又凹凸不平的那块，无可替代的那块，已经被杰登·桑乔和他坐的飞机带过了英吉利海峡。多年之后，那块狰狞的孔洞也许终于被草草填满了泥沙，外缘的环行线固若金汤，绕着花圃漂亮地形成圈圈螺旋。福登时常想象着，到了该重逢的那日，自己会送他一朵从里面摘下的香豌豆，再真诚地祝愿他一切顺遂安康。

福登收拾起书包来，把文具和书本堆在桌面上。

啪啦，手指被一张照片的锋利边缘划破了个口子。

“蓝色是我见过最温柔的颜色。”

桑乔回头去看他，迎着风冲福登喊出声。盛夏，曼市河港上的风格外大。福登的眼睛被吹得眯了起来，站在原地，抬手遮住阳光，望向远方波涛白浪。

桑乔的快乐不加掩饰，向来恣意热烈又明媚地释放。

白T恤，橙色短裤，漂亮健康的浅棕色皮肤，背后的蓝色天空与他们眼中的汪洋。

福登拿起相机，按下快门。

（7）

“比你在大学的前两年过得好。”

福登笑着推了一下他的肩膀。

“啊，别说了，那时候简直做梦一样的。”桑乔叹了口气。“郁郁不得志简直在我身上体现得淋漓尽致。”

“还好，现在你荣归故里。”福登揶揄他。“教授告诉我们的。人在什么时候都要以事业为第一。”

桑乔又哈哈笑了起来，“没错！就是你说的那个教授。连最基本的项目都不让我碰一下——过了两年之后你就成了他的得力助手。”

“因为你是个刺儿头。”福登一针见血地回答。“没人喜欢刺儿头。除了我。”

“刺儿头终究都只是刺儿头而已。”桑乔搂住他的肩膀。“再特立独行也只是笑话。这个世界真正的主人是天资聪颖又踏实肯干的家伙们。”

“说实在的，”福登纳闷地看他。“我们当初为什么会在一起？明明就是两个完全相反的人。”

“……大概像磁铁吧。”桑乔模棱两可地形容。“我第一次看见你的时候，脑子里只有一句话。”

“好想操他？”福登吸起了自己的腮帮子，一会儿鼓起来一会儿瘪下去。

“好想抱抱他——你在想什么鬼东西……”桑乔打算放弃谈话。

“我是没想到你还能这么纯洁，”福登狐疑地看着他。

不得不说，这个表情跟他清亮的蓝眼睛蛮违和的。桑乔腹诽。

“那现在呢？”福登温柔地看着他。“还这么想吗？”

“……你说呢。”

桑乔这才发觉已经盯了他许久，自己又长又密的睫毛也低垂着，不自觉地微微颤抖。

福登毫不犹豫地张开手臂。

桑乔迟疑了一下，俯身将他抱紧。

“欢迎回家，杰登。”

他轻轻附在桑乔耳边说。

（8）

抵达目的地时已经时是傍晚。福登累得挪不动脚，桑乔替他排长队办理入住手续，再帮他把所有行李放进他的房间。

福登瘫在旅店内的餐厅沙发上，一动也不想动，刚打算起身去倒点喝的，忽然身旁快速飞来个残影，把他吓得差点像受了惊的兔子蹦得老高。

“哇！你不会就是菲尔·福登学长吧？”不知道从哪冒出来的棕色皮肤男孩惊喜地问。

“啊，我是……”福登挠挠头。“你好，怎么了吗？”

“天！”男孩转头朝着走廊大叫起来，“杰登！你不是跟福登学长是老相识了吗！为什么不早给我介绍！”

“Jude，你喊那么大声干嘛……”桑乔鬼鬼祟祟地从里面走出来。“你不嫌丢人我还嫌丢人呢。”

“学长好。”男孩郑重地伸出手，“我是裘德·贝林厄姆，是你们大学的学弟。”

“你好。”福登跟他握手。有所耳闻，似乎听桑乔提起过。感觉是很招人喜欢的男孩。

“你和杰登简直是当时的风云人物！”贝林厄姆眼睛放光地赞叹，“我一直给你们的ins点赞来着——从2017年就开始了——你们都是我的榜样。”

福登开心地笑着，摸摸他的脑瓜。嚯，也是卷毛。不过不像桑乔的有点硬，他的卷毛非常软。

“其实也没啥，我自己就偶尔主持个活动而已。”

“噢！我还记得你主持新年晚会的那次！”贝林厄姆像是发现新大陆似的突然开口，“那次你戴着一个非常好看的领结——说来可笑，你当时戴着的领结后来都成了我们后辈的潮流必备款——”

“是吗？”桑乔皱着眉抠了抠耳朵眼，扭头看看福登。“这么牛？我都不知道有这种事。”

“咳咳……那是在大四。”福登呛了一下，“那次我还非常蠢地忘了一大半的稿子——进行到快结束的时候我什么都不记得了，紧张得后背都湿透了——最后开的是假麦，播放早就录制好的台词——”

桑乔夸张地笑得上气不接下气，不停地拍打着贝林厄姆的后背——用力大到后者被他拍得整个身子都在摇晃。

“大四？我的天！”贝林厄姆挣扎着让桑乔松开自己，“啊！见鬼，杰登，别玩我的头发了——我记不太清了，是在四年前？”

“四年前的元旦。”福登笑着抿了口咖啡，“那时候你还是个萌新？”

他余光瞥向桑乔，意料之中地看见他的动作瞬间僵硬了一下。

“对——想想真快，”贝林厄姆笑嘻嘻地冲他wink，“我都毕业了。”

“打扰一下，麻烦换首歌。”桑乔冲着路过的侍应生招手。“这首是什么——乱七八糟的，切刚才我点的rap。”

福登低下头，用小匙慢悠悠地搅着杯子里的咖啡。

“Back to you。”

他懒洋洋地用手拄着下颏，像是认真又像是半开玩笑地注视着他。

“我曾经跟你说过，很好听，我很喜欢的那首。”

（9）

吃完晚餐后，桑乔三言两语就把意犹未尽的贝林打发回去休息了。福登把玩着房卡往走廊慢慢走着，桑乔一言不发地跟在他身后。

“噢，对了，杰登，”福登突然想起了什么，回头对他说，“洗完衣服别忘了展平晾，这里好像没有电熨斗。”

桑乔愣了一下。

他还记得自己在曼市读书时的习惯。桑乔喜欢用烘干机把衣服弄干，经常是湿的一坨就丢进去。高中时他也和福登在一所学校，福登是出了名的乖孩子，从不惹是生非，认真读书热爱运动，唯一的缺点大概就是有点海王，偶尔泡妞。平日综合评定，福登永远不会出什么问题，桑乔却这头纪律不检点、那头成绩亮红灯，穿衣打扮也完全不符合规定，甚至差点被劝退。为此他甚至还把制服弄得皱皱巴巴的表示抗议，结果被校长拎到礼堂，当众批斗了整整一个小时。

看热闹的人群走后，福登耐心地帮他拍掉衣服上面的沙土，再拎了一大瓶洗衣液去他的宿舍，陪他跟脏衣服战斗了许久。

“要听他们的话呀，你再这么叛逆下去又要吃亏了。”

“吃屁吧他们。”桑乔不屑地撇嘴。

是啊——他永远都是这副样子，你还不明白吗？

实话说，在自己掌握了他的所有活动轨迹，刻意地营造重逢之前，桑乔就设想过再次遇到他时的情况。形同陌路、暴跳如雷、礼貌退缩，无非三种结果。前两种都无所谓，桑乔会知道一个确定的讯息：他仍然还在意自己，便有了锲而不舍争取补偿他的动力；

而最后一种，恰恰对自己来说是最难办的——偏偏福登还就是这种人。

而桑乔不是如此。如果福登是一潭水，桑乔就是一团火；烈火烧过之处寸草不生，唯独遇见了他之后没了所有的脾气，甘愿一头栽进去慢慢沉下，直至垂死挣扎、意识模糊——那潭水呢，什么事都没有，什么都知道，却又毫不在意，一切如常。

“杰登？”  
前面的人停下脚步，疑惑地回头看他。“怎么不说话？”

我还爱你。

桑乔只觉得喉咙生涩得讲不出话，像含着一口稀硫酸似的，嗓子里满是塑料味的甜和血腥。  
既然你明明知道，还想让我说什么呢。

他快速越过福登，走向自己的房间门。

“晚安，菲利。”

（10）  
布拉欣·迪亚斯，桑乔愿称之为不速之客——雷暴让他们的航班被无限期拖延，迪亚斯却在这危险的节骨眼儿上风尘仆仆地赶过来，敲响他的房门。

“布拉欣？”桑乔惊愕地看着西班牙人的笑脸，“你怎么——”  
“Surprise！”迪亚斯弹了一下他的脑壳。“菲利呢？立刻把他带来见我。”  
“杰登·桑乔没人爱这个结论已经证实了。”桑乔伸开双臂去抱他，对方兴高采烈地摸他的头毛。“人人都是——菲利呢？菲利呢？从来没人问：杰登呢？杰登呢？”

“你什么毛病？”迪亚斯好笑地看着他，“别告诉我你又在菲利身上碰了一鼻子灰。”  
“你去找菲利吧。”桑乔赌气地推开他，倒在沙发上念念有词。

“我不找了。”迪亚斯径直朝他走过去。“起来，我们去喝酒。”  
“那你不叫上菲利？”桑乔咕哝着，“——噢，虽然他也不怎么能喝。”  
“不叫他。”迪亚斯搂过他的肩膀。“就我们两个。男人之间的对话。”

“说谁不是男人呢？”  
福登抱着臂从外面走进来。“行啊，布拉欣，都给我转性了。”  
“你不是男人，”桑乔咕哝着。“你是公主。”  
“嘿！”迪亚斯大力拍了一下桑乔的腿，“闭嘴吧你。”  
“好的，我是公主。”福登笑着走向桑乔坐着的沙发边，“那——你做骑士？绅士点，带你的公主去一起喝酒吧，行行好。”

迪亚斯偷偷观察着他俩的别扭劲儿，心里简直笑得想就地趴下。

到了酒吧，三个人像是寻得了曾经年少时疯疯癫癫的感觉，一个比一个灌得猛，灌完还高谈阔论，聊着曾经的事现在的事，眉飞色舞乐在其中。

“说起来——”迪亚斯打了个酒嗝，“菲利当时还被不少女孩子追过，他的众多前任对他评价居然还出乎意料的好，说他什么——善良又绅士？”

“才不是。”桑乔立刻矢口否认，“我可太了解他了，他跟善良一点边都沾不上。”  
“你再说一遍？”福登白皙的脸颊挂上了点微醺的粉红色，笑着推搡他一下，“我杀过人还是放过火？张口就来，真行。”

“你有双重人格。”桑乔回推他一下。“别以为我不知道你把高中几个人亲手陷害进监狱的事儿——虽然那几个人确实混账东西——”

“那是因为他们把你打伤了。”福登微微低了低头盯着他，不知怎么这眼神在昏暗的灯光下面竟有点让人不寒而栗。“你就是脑子不会转。打不过难道还不能让他们有别的死法了？”

“停！”迪亚斯见势不妙大声叫道，起身插进两人中间。“这话题的走向越来越不对了。我可不想知道什么不该知道的东西。”

“你已经知道了，布拉欣。”福登翘起二郎腿。“看吧，杰登就是这个德性，你替他做好事，他什么都记不住，到头来还埋怨你不够善良。”

“菲利，这么尖酸刻薄真不像你。”桑乔叼着烟嘻嘻哈哈，“我就说你有双重人格，你还不相信。”

“所以喝酒就是人格转换的开关喽？”迪亚斯不怀好意地跟桑乔使了个眼色。“服务生！加酒！”

“这么喝起来可真像十几岁的时候。”桑乔把啤酒一饮而尽。“当时我还是几个人里面最能喝的，现在不知道你们行不行。”

“少瞧不起人。”迪亚斯毫不示弱地斟满，“论混得好不好我不及你俩，喝酒我可是很在行的。”

“混得好有什么用，”福登语气发飘地讽刺道，动作颤颤巍巍，拿叉子去插薯条。“再混得好几年怕是好兄弟的生日都不记得了。”

“嘿！”桑乔抱怨地大叫，“菲利！”  
“完了，不用加酒了。”迪亚斯无语地捂着脑袋。“菲利已经喝多了。再让他喝下去他就会发展到提刀出门砍人了。”

“那你乖乖在这呆着，好不好？”桑乔朝他走去，无奈地拍拍他的肩膀。“我和布拉欣再聊一会儿。”  
“我要吃BBQ。”福登指着桑乔的鼻子。“给我买。”  
“一会儿就给你买。”桑乔作揖投降。见了鬼了，他长这么大就没哄过人，都是自己不开心乱发脾气然后别人来哄他，福登这家伙真是会给人下蛊一样的。

“你可真宠他。”迪亚斯笑得像只嘎嘎叫的鸭子。“说真的，杰登，我从来不知道你这么会哄人。”

“……不然为什么说他是公主呢。”  
桑乔拿起酒杯，仰头一饮而尽。

福登坐在角落，背对着二人的方向斜靠在墙上，睁开双眼。  
眼神清朗明亮，毫无醉意。

“杰登……”  
“负罪感这种东西，是没有存在意义的……你不需要有。”  
“不要像我从前一样。”  
他把脸埋进手臂里，身体蜷成一团，无助得像只冻僵的白兔。

（11）

杰登·桑乔的爱与恨，永远都来得比他直白。

爱就是爱，恨就是恨；爱得热烈赤诚，恨得草木皆兵。

福登的记忆力很好，总是在过去几年里难眠的半夜想起无数事情。每件事情的过场都平常，激情消退后的重拾碎片，却都像是怀着清理的目的去打扫干净；未等手指触碰到那些闪着光芒的漂亮废品，内脏早就被它们尖锐的边缘一次又一次划得鲜血淋漓，露出血管和皮下组织，宣读悼词似的昭告天下：杰登·桑乔的炽热爱意是屠龙刀剑，刺破了菲尔·福登本就不厚的盔甲，连每一次呼吸都忍受着撕裂身体的痛楚，他却一边慢慢地杀死你，一边附在你的耳边说，看见了吗，他多么爱你，承认吧，你也爱他。

他没办法直视他的眼睛。从以前就是如此。

菲尔·福登是懦夫么？当然不是。他从未怕过什么；他尚且不怕最爱的人杀死自己，不怕整个余生都花在等待上，亦不怕焦虑与悲伤像癌细胞一般把自己从头到尾活活侵蚀。

菲尔·福登是懦夫么？当然是。  
他从未怕过什么，唯独害怕失望二字。

而爱你的人，总会让你失望太多次。

不知两人又灌了多久，总之迪亚斯在桑乔倒下的时候还勉强装得神采奕奕，福登假装醒了酒，喝了杯水走过去，看见桑乔把脸埋在胳膊里，醉得不省人事。

“交给你了，”迪亚斯晃晃悠悠地站起来。“我没问题。以后告诉他，别乱吹牛逼。”  
“……布拉欣，你真是嫌我每天麻烦少。”  
福登无奈地看着睡成一滩烂泥的桑乔。  
“你没故意灌他吧？你要是故意的话我跟你没完……”  
“他没故意灌我就不错了。”迪亚斯深一脚浅一脚地离开，“酒吧离你们旅店就那么点距离，把他送回去吧，也不费什么事儿。”

好家伙。  
福登只得把他搀扶起来。

“嗯……菲尔……”  
桑乔迷迷糊糊地哼唧。

“我在，我在。”福登温声细语地回答，“这就把你送回去，快点休息。”  
“……”迪亚斯无语地又折回来。

“我想破了脑子都搞不懂，”他不耐烦地对着这俩人嚷道，“你们一天天的都在磨磨唧唧个什么劲儿。”

“赶紧回去吧，我今天只能做到这儿了。”迪亚斯扭头就走。“明天让杰登给我账户上打一千块——一分都不能少，不然我会用这辈子去诅咒他永远没有性生活。”

（12）

福登觉得，把他弄回去使出了自己平生所有的洪荒之力。

桑乔被他啪地丢在床上，还在床上滚了好几下；福登抹了把汗，刚想去卫生间找毛巾帮他擦脸，桑乔就慢悠悠坐了起来。

“菲尔......你就是个该死的混蛋。”  
桑乔晕晕乎乎地指着他的脸骂道。

“你才混蛋。”  
福登气得想一巴掌拍过去，又转念一想，这货是个醉汉——算了，妈的。无理取闹。

“混蛋。”桑乔口齿不清地骂着，颤颤巍巍地起身。

“你回去躺着！”  
福登罕见地生气起来。“别惹麻烦！”

“混蛋......”  
桑乔好像只会说这一个单词，还变本加厉地努力站直，又冲他踉踉跄跄地走来。

“你——”  
福登想把他推开，不料对方反应比他还快，死死箍住他的手腕。

“不准走。”  
桑乔把挣扎的福登抱紧，不由分说地吻上他的嘴唇。混杂着酒气的舌尖探进他的齿间，将他的后颈一只手温柔地托起，怀里的人就瞬间没了逃脱意愿似的软了身体。

“这世界上还有比你更混蛋的人吗？”  
福登闭上眼睛，努力抑制着泪水涌出，轻轻抽噎着说。

“有啊。”  
桑乔解开他的上衣纽扣，抚摸着男孩纤细的肩胛骨和柔软前胸，再到臀缝和温暖的大腿根部；最后小心的顶入，听见他在耳边失神又暧昧的喘息。  
“就是你，菲尔。”  
“你明明知道我一直都爱你，却永远顾左右而言他。”  
“你混蛋透了。”

宿醉后的醒来永远伴随着最剧烈的头痛。

桑乔下意识地摸向身旁的枕头。  
什么都没有。

“菲尔？”  
他猛地一下坐起身，四处张望着。  
找了几秒钟才发现，福登正穿戴得整整齐齐，默不作声地坐在角落处的沙发椅里。

福登像是才听见他的呼唤，缓缓抬起眼来看着他。  
“菲尔。”  
桑乔吸了吸鼻子，单单叫了一声他，随后就沉默地低下头去。

“你想知道吗？杰登？”  
几乎是有点突兀地，他温和地问道。  
“关于你对我的重要性。”

桑乔抬起头来，眼神撞上对方清澈的蓝眼睛。  
“我本不喜欢对任何人说这种事……自己的任何东西都要自己去消化——”  
“但是，太痛苦了。”  
福登坐上床沿，平躺在桑乔旁边，再转过身去，与他漂亮的黑眼睛四目相对。

“那就像癌症，宝贝。”  
福登肘部撑着上半身抬起，手指细细地摩挲着他的唇线。  
“失去你就像癌症。”  
他梦呓般地继续说。  
“你经历过身体被缓慢腐蚀的感觉吗？或者是濒死体验？”

“脑浆滞流，喉咙黏连，彻夜难眠。”

桑乔的脸部肌肉难受地抽搐了一下，双眼发红地看着对方以轻描淡写的语气说出经历过的所有——而这一切都是拜自己所赐。

“——别怕，我现在已经好了。”  
福登笑着看他的表情，话锋一转。  
“四年是一段漫长的化疗期。重获新生的人，理所应当地会将旧疾抛在脑后。”

“......”  
桑乔一时哽塞无言。  
“那刚才的——算什么？”

福登把一旁叠得整齐的换洗衣服递给他。

“......是对老朋友的安抚。”

砰。  
内心刚建起的大厦本是摇摇欲坠，这一刻全部轰然倒塌，不留片甲。

“你是我的绝症，我的旧疾。”  
福登低下头，真切又深情地吻他。  
“而我早已康复。”

“想洗个澡吗，杰登？”  
福登轻快地转过身。“我算着时间猜你什么时候会醒酒——帮你烧了热水还在浴缸里撒了点香料——可以去身上的酒味。”

桑乔头痛欲裂地闭着眼。  
“不用了。”

“快去洗。”福登把他拉起来。“你洗完我还要洗呢。刚刚你把我身上也弄得都是酒味，我一会儿怕是要被上司批斗了。”

“喔——还有这个东西。”  
福登笑了笑，掀开衣领，露出刚才他留在自己脖颈上的吻痕。

“我迁就了你，本着互相帮助的原则——你想办法把它弄干净。”  
“我多想永久珍藏。可惜，这是旧病复发的象征。”  
“答应我，”  
福登帮他扣上衬衫的扣子。  
“从现在起，像我一样，做个健康的人。”

（13）

旅程在飞机落地时彻底终结。

迪亚斯开了车接桑乔回去，福登则直接回到工作地点接受任务。  
临行时，福登想再跟桑乔击个掌；桑乔一声不吭地转过头去，装作没看见。

“你们又在搞什么花样？”迪亚斯一头雾水地走过来。“杰登，一千块钱呢？快点给我。”  
“没有。”桑乔冷冷地绕过他走开。“去喝西北风吧。”

“唉，菲利，你这个人。”迪亚斯无奈地点点福登的鼻尖。  
福登勉强笑了笑。“回去吧。都结束了。”

迪亚斯站在原地盯了他半天，终究也找不到什么话说，只得跺跺脚，转身想回到车里。

“……等——等一下。”  
福登犹豫不决地开口。  
“布拉欣，把我最后的出发点给他……”  
他从包里掏出了一张写着地点的纸条。

“我还希望，”福登眨眨眼睛，“我最后见到的人仍然是他。”  
“——真的接受任务了？你这又是何必呢……”迪亚斯抹抹眼角。

“谁说我一定就会死了。”福登挑挑眉。“虽说牺牲率有百分之八十……你怎么就不能确定，我是那百分之二十呢？”

多年前的决定，终究被证明是正确的。  
枪林弹雨，筋骨断裂，血肉横飞——都不及被爱的疼痛。  
去迎接更多——心底的猛兽在叫嚣。  
自爱上他之后，胸中的心意都默默绽放得热烈明亮；潭水深处的火烧过四面八方，放肆又恣意，即使表面还是平静如常。

送行时，沙漠边境只有零星的几个人。  
福登如愿盼来了桑乔的身影，即使瞥见他脸色灰白喑哑，心底献祭似的兴奋却都始终大于对他的担忧。

“快祝贺我，我终于做了想做的事。”  
福登亲昵地吻他的脸颊。桑乔觉得他残忍到堪比刽子手含笑观赏凌迟。

“再见，我要走啦。”  
福登后撤一步，笑着看他。

“不......菲尔......回来.....”  
桑乔绝望地蹲下。

“杰登，你知道吗？”  
福登轻飘飘转过身。

“我们曾经明明有很多选择。”

“——是！很多！”  
桑乔突然愤怒地大吼起来。  
“我尝试了所有的选择——走错之后我又原路返回，总期待着找到你，补偿我们曾经的一切——”

“我何尝又不是如此呢？”  
“承认吧，杰登。”他低声说。

那表情像是哀伤，却又被故作平静覆盖。

“我们一直都在绕圈子。”

“如果你走在我前面，我绝不会追赶你。我沉浸在陪伴我二十年的悲欢里，靠自认为是献祭的信念默默疗愈自己；如果我说‘再见，我们背道而驰，可你依旧是我的爱人，这一点无法改变’，你大概会嗤之以鼻，然后甩下一句fuck off扬长而去。”

“可是我不是你，你也不是我。”桑乔朝着他迈出一步，“菲尔......这不是必然的，这只是因为我们都不够幸运——而我一直在努力着，期待着有那么一天会愿望成真。”

“期待是没有用的，杰登。”  
福登又后撤一步。  
“你还不明白吗？”  
“我们永远都会做出错误的选择。”

“别闹了，菲尔......”  
桑乔稍稍张开双臂。  
“过来。跟我回家。”

“过来。跟我回家。”  
福登站在离他几米开外的草地上，闻声抬头看他。

桑乔转过脸去，背对着他吐出一口带血的唾沫。

“怎么了？”  
福登跑过去拉起他的手，目不转睛地盯着上面触目惊心的血渍和淤青。

桑乔像是失而复得似的，把他拉进怀里用力抱紧。  
“......你为了我跟他们打架了。”

福登用的是肯定句的陈述语气。  
“蠢货。”

他踮起脚来，一只手搂住桑乔的脖子；他们的侧脸相靠，看不见彼此表情。福登的指尖抓紧他汗湿的衣襟，视线越过对方头顶，像饥饿的鹰隼，在远方某一处迅速找到焦点，并死死锁定。

“是啊。”  
桑乔低下头，在他耳边一字一顿地说。  
福登回过神来，听得清楚又分明。  
那句话，成为了无休无止盘旋在他生命里的梦魇和悲欢离合的起点。  
“我这个蠢货，爱你到可以做出一切事情。”

“不。”  
福登转过身去，走向等待在原地的部队车。  
“再见，杰登。”

沙砾被引擎驱动的车轮疯狂扬起。周边送行的人咳嗽不停，而桑乔早已忘了如何呼吸。

（∞）

“潮起潮落，节律自然。”

桑乔坐在海边，撕开17岁时福登为自己拍的照片，把半满的啤酒罐向空空的身侧推了一下。

“就像我一样，不喜欢时过境迁。”


End file.
